Neptune
by girlwholuvsallthemenintwilight
Summary: Warning:Abandoned!.Bella's having her wedding but her cousin that she doesnt like has to come live with her.Some things that happened to Neptune in the past are reapearing in Forks. Can Edward and Bella help save her.Will Neptune end Jakes troubles
1. Uh! Oh!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters mentioned in this story. If I did, Jacob would have ended up with Bella and not want to stay a werewolf forever.

Chapter 1

"Hi Edward, where were you?" I asked him as he walked through his front door. I had just gotten off the phone and had some not so good news to tell him, though he may get a little freaked out by it. That's why I wanted to know where he was and how he was feeling.

"Oh, uh… no where."

"Right."-heavy with sarcasm. "Whatever. I have some news. I just got off the phone with my younger cousin Neptune and

She's staying in Forks for a while, at my house to be exact."

"That's nice… wait what? Your cousin?? You never said you had a cousin, how could you not tell me I though we were going to

be honest with each other." He started out confused but that quickly turned to anger at the end of the most hypocritical sentence I have ever heard from him.

"Okay… yes i have a cousin and i didn't tell you because we don't really like each other, and being honest with each other? Edward when have you been completely honest with me? You either hold information back from me and only tell me some of it or you tell me after i have to whine and complain, even then sometimes you don't tell me." I was now getting even angrier with him for even saying it.

"Fine your right... I am sorry it just caught me by surprise that's all. That's great… though, you don't think so?" he said more of a question than a statement.

"Well like i said we were never on best terms. She's the daughter of my mums' brother who was really weird; Neptune is even weirder than he is. She's also very quite, more so than me so don't give me that look Edward. The last time i saw her she was only seven and was drawn in on herself, she wouldn't speak to anyone and when she did, it was like two words. I'm just thinking if she was like that at that age what is she like now."

"Give her a chance okay? I can't wait to meet her if she is part of _your_ family, she may have gotten better"

"Ya, maybe your right. Still I'm kind of scared, do me a favour?" at his nod i continued. "Don't tell her we're getting married or invite her to our wedding okay? Just like Jacob." The hole in my heart ached just remembering what i decided and said to him. I hoped with all my heart he was all right and would find someone he loved more than me.

I looked up at Edward too soon and saw the end of a guilty expression on his face. "What's wrong Edward? And remember no more lies."

He wouldn't look at me, only stared at the ground and shuffling his feet a bit. "I, ah, um, please don't get mad Bella i know that if i was Jacob i would have wanted a choice and i, well senthimaweddinginvatation."

"What? I didn't catch that you talked too quickly for my ears."

"I sent him a wedding invitation." he said sheepishly.

"You WHAT?"

"I'm so sorry Bella but I though he should have had a choice. You're getting angry by the way."

"Of course i'm getting angry. Edward i can't believe you did that! He's going to take it so bad-"

"He will but he may come, Bella," Edward said trying to make me feel better.

"You weren't there when we talked about it. It looked like it killed him even to think about it." I knew i was overreacting a bit but it killed me to feel the guilt i did over the fact that i chose to marry Edward instead of Jacob, but i knew i loved Edward more and i knew i couldn't give him up.

"Hey Bella, when is Neptune coming over?" Edward asked to change the subject. Probably trying to get me to feel better. It worked, a little.

"Shoot, that's right. Ah… tomorrow at ten o'clock in the morning. She also said that her dad got her a helper type person so she'll be with an adult when she meets us." I said. He knew that Charlie was working early in the morning tomorrow and wouldn't be able to get her so it was up to us.

"Don't worry about anything its going to be fine."

Author's note when is anything fine when it includes Bella?


	2. Authors note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Sorry I haven't done more in a longggggg time, I seen to have misplaced my notes for the story and had writers bloke for the last… oh I cant remember but it was for a very long time. I'm not very good at the whole chapter stories, so ya!

Here is a short part of the story, hope you like. If any one wants to take this story and make it there own just tell me and I'll probably give the okay.

Luv KayKay


	3. Airport

Okay, she is officially late."

"Calm down Bella, she'll be here." said Edward shaking his head and trying not to smile.

I had been like this all morning. I was worried about Jacob, my up coming wedding, the Volturi, and now Neptune. It was all to much.

"BELLA!"

"Oh, yay."

"Bella…"

"I know give her a chane."

I turned around to greet Neptune, and saw probably one of the biggest shocks in my life. Neptune had completely changed. Instead of her brown, stick straight hair she had blue, short cut, spiky hair. Her eyes were still bright blue, so bright that you had to wonder if they were contacts. She was also quite tall and had lots of body piercing that were visable. She had six in her right ear, three in her left. A stud through her right eyebrow and one through her nose and one in her belly button(she also had a tounge stud, but Bella cant see it so ya.). She had a tattoo of a dolphin on her hip and one that said Aqua on her shoulder. Out of all of that her clothes had to be the most disturbing. She was wearing an off the shoulder shirt that had this straps and only hit about the mid stomach, it was also blue. She had on a pair of low rise jeans that looked like they were falling apart(and were). There were holes in the knees a big on in the middle thigh, the bottoms were tearing, pieces were trailing on the floor, and there were assorted pictures of dolphins and fish on them. Which finnaly led me to her shoes which were electric blue converse.(sp?)

I looked at Edward to see his reaction. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes slightly larger but there was also frustration shown plainly on his face. I knew that look, he had it when ever he couldn't read my mind. Was it possible that she had a mind like mine?

"Hi Neptune how are you?" I asked her.

"I'm good Izz. So who's the gorgie?"(not a real word by the way.)

"My boyfriend, Edward."

"Your boyfriend?!? Don't make me laugh Izz." and promply started laughing her head off.

This was going to be a very long visit. I think I liked her better when she was quiet.

Author's note- sorry it's so short but I have lost my notes for this story and I'm just winging it


End file.
